


Saucy Sauna

by Maggiee24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Descriptions of sex, M/M, Smut, Walk In, saunas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiee24/pseuds/Maggiee24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin share a fun filled evening in a sauna and each others company. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> This has been 70% complete for 6 months now. After the 40 something notes on my Mavin fic I though that you guy's deserved more.

Gavin slipped into the sauna moments after Ryan, double checking that their little ‘Private’ sign was on the door. The elder of the two was already seated on the long benches and motioned for Gavin to come towards him. The young man obliged, swaying his hips slightly as he did so. Ryan always had the best ideas. The British man could feel his boyfriend’s grin as Ryan kissed his jaw while being pulling into his lap with firm hands on his hips. Two layers of thick towels were all that separated their grinding hips and small noises started escaping their joined lips at the friction. The heat and stimulation had Gavin panting and he broke the kiss to take a few deep breaths.

It wasn’t long before Gavin leant into Ryan’s chest, breath ghosting over his ear and muttered “Fuck me Ryan.”  
“Gladly” came the breathless reply before hands started pushing his towel up, bunching it at his stomach and exposing his groin.  
“Wow Ryan so eager.” Gavin chuckled, his own hands assisting in pulling Ryan’s towel down to his mid thighs. Both too eager to bother taking them off entirely.  
“Says the man who just demanded I fuck them.”  
“I never said that eager was a bad thing.” The mindless banter between them coming easily and helping to relax them further. 

Gavin yelped girlishly when without warning, large, warm hands wrapped around his arse checks lifting him up and pulling him closer to a familiar broad chest. Getting the idea quickly the brit brought his knees to the bench and lifted his body high enough to give his love access. Ryan slipped one hand to his side and using his forefinger and thumb, popped the cap on a small bottle of lube before squeezing a fair amount of the surprisingly cold liquid onto his other palm. After warming it as much as he could Ryan dipped his middle three fingers in and coated them as thickly as possible. 

He the latched his mouth onto the Brit’s neck and began teasing his fingers at Gav’s entrance. Ever the impatient man Gavin started thrusting his hips down onto Ryan’s fingers, non-verbally urging him to hurry up. Always a man to please the sandy blond finally pushed a finger in. The mix of lubrication and humidity soon led to two more. While doing so the blond grabbed the silver wrapper by his boyfriend’s side and fumbled it open with unsteady hands, rolling it over the others member and used the small amount of lube within the package to slicken him up. After stretching and trusting till he deemed his partner ready, Ryan slid his fingers out; eliciting a needy mewl from Gavin.

Ryan had left a myriad of various coloured hickeys on the Brit’s neck and refocused his mouth on Gavin’s own as he slowly guided him down onto his dick. The thrusts started slow, both bodies moving languidly together; but quickly sped up. Soon enough Gavin and Ryan were panting heavily to a senseless rhythm, breaths intermingling as they let the sensations of their actions and the heat of the sauna consume them. 

Suddenly without any warning the door swung open just enough for a middle aged man to slip in, both froze and the stranger started talking as he made his way over to where them were seated.  
“God it’s so hard to find a good sauna here. I mean they are all good, but they’re all just filled with old men jabbering on about old people stuff. You know what I mean?” Gavin was mortified, he bit down on Ryan’s shoulder, attempting not to release a moan. Ryan however found the whole situation quite amusing, but he didn’t want Gavin cranky at him so he didn’t humour the man much longer. 

“Yeah they do like the sauna a bit too much I feel; and while I hate to begrudge you your freedom. This is a private sauna and we’d appreciate if you would leave us to it.” Ryan spoke clearly and with authority; one wouldn’t have guessed just by listening that he currently had his dick firmly up his hot, British boyfriend’s arse. The guy seemed to only just now look at who else was in the room. He blinked a few times, taking a moment to process what he was seeing –only really shadows- and blushed violently when he realised. He stumbled over an apology while tripping to the door, getting out of the sauna as soon as possible.  
Ryan’s chuckles reverberated through his chest as soon as the man had finished fleeing the room. Gavin released his jaw from Ryan’s shoulder and squawked in embarrassment. 

“Can people not read signs?” he grumbled angrily and tried to pull himself off of Ryan’s lap. The elder just gripped his hips, holding him to his lap and started nuzzling the Brit’s collarbone and laying butterflying kisses across it.  
“Rye, the guy killed my boner” came the pitiful whine as he gradually gave into the ministrations. “That’s why I’m helping you get it back”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the story! I feel like such a tease for leaving it there, but it felt right to end it there. Maybe if you guys want I can finish it properly. Oh and I write things other then smut I swear! I just haven't posted them yet. XD  
> Anyway,  
> Happy fic hunting!


End file.
